Falling For You GL
by Carebeark5
Summary: An AU fic with Shayne and Dinah. Shayne comes home from Afghanistan where he meets Dinah.
1. Chapter 1

Dinah took a seat on a bench in the shade of a large oak tree a year ago she would have never thought she would be as happy as she was at that moment. She always thought that she would be doomed to a life of living alone but for once in her life she felt like someone needed her and wanted her here.

"I never thought I'd find someone like you," she said with a smile. "You make my life complete," she said to the little man lying in the stroller next to her. She finally felt like she had the family she had always wanted. Feeling a cool breeze she reached over to tuck the blanket a little tighter around him as he gurgled a little in his sleep.

Glancing at her watch she noticed that she had to be at work soon and she still had to drop Brennan off at daycare, she hated leaving him with anyone but she had a lot of work to do and probably wouldn't be able to give him the attention he deserved. "Alright little man, we better get going or well be late," she said taking the lock of the stroller before pushing it down the sidewalk towards the daycare center. Handing him over wasn't easy as she gave him one last kiss before turning to head out the door.

On the way to the station she was turning the corner when she bumped into something solid, looking up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She desperately tried to find her words.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's my fault I wasn't paying attention," the man replied as he leaned over to help her pick up her purse which fell to the ground.

"Thanks," she said leaning down as well.

"I think this is yours too," he said handing her Brennan's binky as his face saddened.

Dinah noticed and wondered what his story was but she knew she had no right to ask, they had only just met. "Oh um, I'm Dinah," She said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Shayne Lewis," he replied taking her hand in his.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go, I'm gonna be late for work," she said secretly wishing she didn't have to leave. As she walked away she glanced back at him not expecting him to be staring back at her, she turned back around just as quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinah was glad work was finally over for the day and she could go pick up Brennan. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms again and give him kisses which always made him laugh. On her way back over to the daycare she made her way through the park once again, she loved taking walks there during this time of year. The trees were bare as the last of the leaves fell to the ground and the little bit of snow left was sparkling in the sunlight. As she walked she noticed someone sitting on the bench where she and Brennan had been that very morning, the man looked sad as he was hunched over with his hands covering his face.

She knew she should just keep walking and that Brennan was waiting for her but something made her stop. She made her way over to the man but he must not have heard her because he didn't move. "Um…are you alright?" she asked as she touched his shoulder briefly to get his attention. When he looked up the first thing she noticed were those sparkling blue eyes looking back at her, or at least they would have been sparkling if he didn't look so defeated. It was the man she had bumped into that morning on her way to the station.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was here," he replied sitting up a little straighter.

"I was just taking a walk when I saw you sitting here. Is everything ok?"

Shayne wondered why this woman would even care about what was going on with him he had never even met her before. "I'm fine," he replied with a fake grin.

"I know something is wrong, so why don't you spill. It will make you feel better."

Shayne was shocked no one had ever bothered to call him on something like that, "Why do you even care? You don't even know me, so what gives?" he asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm just being nosy."

Shayne glared at her wondering just where this woman had come from.

"What? I'm just being honest."

He started to realize that she would not leave him alone until he told her what was wrong with him. "I just came back from Afghanistan."

"Really? It must be hard, being back I mean. I heard of people who come back from war and can't get back to the lives they lived before they left."

"Yeah, you really see a lot over there. But I wasn't over there fighting"

"Oh ok then what were you there for?"

"I was in the Peace Corps, we helped clear mine fields."

"And… What happened?" she pushed hoping he would reveal more about himself.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked hoping to change the subject just as Dinah's phone rang. "Never mind you're probably busy," he said as he stood up to leave.

Dinah was about to say something to him but he was gone before she could respond. "Hello," she said flipping open her phone.

"Ms. Marler, its Sara from the daycare center."

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry I was held up with something. I'm on my way over right now to pick up Brennan." She apologized as she started walking towards the center.

"It's ok. We just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Yes everything is fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied as she hung up her phone and continued down the sidewalk.

Later that night Dinah was lying in bed after putting Brennan to sleep. She had been laying there for a while, tossing and turning. She couldn't stop wondering what else was haunting that man from the park. She didn't know why it bothered her so much but perhaps it was the look in his eyes. Or the sadness in his voice when he talked about what he did over there as if there was much more he wasn't saying. After a sleepless night Dinah climbed out of bed with a sigh, pulling on her silk robe and slipping on her slippers she made her way to her son's room. He was fast asleep with one chubby, dimpled little hand up near his face. She could hardly believe she was finally a mother, this was the one thing in life she was sure she would be good at. She would give him all the love and care she never had growing up.

Making her way to the kitchen she put on a pot of coffee knowing she would need it after last night, she wasn't even sure that she got even an hour of sleep. Just when the coffee started flowing she heard the soft thump of the paper outside her door and stepped outside to collect it. As she reached down to pick up the paper she noticed someone else in the hallway with her. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," the man replied turning around.

"Shayne, hey I didn't know you were staying here at the Beacon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Actually I'm just visiting someone," Shayne replied taking in her pink silk robe and matching slippers.

"Oh really. Who? I know everyone staying here," she lied. Shayne fumbled for a name of anyone staying in the building but couldn't think of anyone. "You," he replied with a grin.

"Me?" she asked with a laugh knowing he was lying.

"Yeah, I wanted to continue our conversation from the park."

"Oh really?"

"No not really, but I did want to see you again." He started to walk away when he heard her clear her throat and turned back around to face her.

"You wanted to see me remember, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um…nothing, nothing I have to go." He said turning and leaving her standing in the hall all alone.

Turning around she made her way back inside all the while still thinking of their encounter in the hall, she just couldn't stop wondering what he was hiding. Why he didn't want to talk to anyone about it, she knew it was none of her business but she felt for him. The man with the sparkling blue eyes, that looked as though they had seen just as much pain as she had in her lifetime. She didn't have much time to think about it because Brennan chose that moment to wake up with a cry that signaled he needed a diaper change.

***

Shayne peeked around the corner to see if she was still in the hall before he made his way to the door just down the hall from hers. Taking a seat on the couch he wondered what it was about that woman that got to him. When he was around her he felt like spilling everything like she would be the one who would understand him completely. Last night he was unable to get her out of his mind and then seeing her once again this morning made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. But who was he kidding why would she want someone like him, he would be no good for anyone. 'How can I even think about another woman,' he thought to himself. After losing the woman he loved and their child he never thought he would feel this way again and he felt like he was betraying her somehow. He blamed himself for Lara's death and felt that he didn't even deserve happiness in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Shayne had managed to avoid seeing Dinah for a week but he knew she would eventually find out that he did in fact love in the same building as her. Shayne was walking down the hall just as she opened her door, he tried to move a little faster hoping she wouldn't see him. But it was too late. "Here to see me again?" She asked sarcastically.

"Alright you caught me. I lied before when I said I didn't live here."

"Really?" She asked feigning a shocked expression before bursting out laughing.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I kinda figure it out."

"Hmmm I must be a horrible liar than," he responded playing along.

Dinah was glad they had bumped into each other, she had been wondering if she would ever see him again. And she was hoping to get him to talk about what was bothering him. She wanted to be able to help, anyway that she could. Even if it was just lending an ear.

"So do you wanna take that walk now?" She asked hoping he would say yes. He knew a walk probably wasn't a good idea but for some reason just being around her made him want to tell her everything. He hated talking about what had happened in Afghanistan, it was all just too painful.

Dinah noticed the pained expression on his face. "Shayne, it's ok if your to ready to talk about it. We can just go for a walk and get to know each other better."

He was glad she wasn't pushing him about it, "Yeah ok a walk sounds good."

"Ok I just have to get my son and then..."

"Maybe we should do this another time," Shayne replied as soon as he heard the word baby.

"It's ok I was going to go out anyways."

"No I forgot about something I have to do anyways, so I should go."

"Oh alright." She watched as he made his way down the hall before heading back inside to check on Brennan. "Maybe he really did have something to do," she thought as she heated a bottle. "Oh who am I kidding he probably freaked because of the baby."

* * *

Shayne sighed as he took a seat on the bed. He hated to leave in such a rush but as soon as he heard her say the word 'baby' he had immediately thought of the baby he had lost along with the love of his life.


End file.
